communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:ForestFairy/Lizenzen: Ein wichtiges Thema/@comment-5071245-20160122061251
Interessanter und lustiger Blog! Hier wird über Lizenzen berichtet und was macht der Blog? Das verwendete Bild enthält keine Notiz woher es kommt, wer es erstellt hat und unter welcher Lizenz es steht ;D Außerdem ist es das perfekte Beispiel dafür, dass man mit den richtigen Lizenzen leicht und bequem neuen Inhalt aus bereits vorhandenen Werken erschaffen kann (quasi aufbauen auf Vorhandenem): Dieser Blog ist ein Ausschnitt der Zusammenfassung (Hatte zunächst gedacht hier werden noch andere Aspekte beleuchtet). Ich hatte seiner Zeit einen kleinen Exkurs in Urheberrecht an meiner Uni (wegen wissenschaftlichem Arbeiten), weshalb ich hier nochmal einen Einblick geben will zu: Wofür sind Lizenzen gut Die meisten Gegenstände sind in ihrer Benutzung ausschließend (im Studium nannten wir sie "private Güter"). Nehmen wir z.B. ein Auto, so kann dort meist nur ein Fahrer und eine beschränkte Anzahl an Fahrgästen drin sein. Meist ist es so, dass je mehr Leute den Gegenstand nutzen, desto weniger Nutzen bekommen die Leute (Beispiel Auto: Ich bevorzuge den Beifahrersitz. Ist dieser voll muss ich auf die Rückbank ausweichen. Ist die auch voll, wirds unangenehm / illegal: Ich müsste in den Kofferraum, aufs Dach geschnallt oder im Anhänger mitfahren.) Die Leute sind also ggf. bereit für einen Sitzplatz zu bezahlen (siehe dt. Bahn und ihre Sitzplatzreservierung). Es gibt jedoch auch Dinge, bei denen eine Mehrbenutzung einen anderen überhaupt nicht stört. Das könnte z.B. ein Feuerwerk sein. Das ist so weit im Himmel, dass es keinen Unterschied macht, ob das jetzt nur eine Person, 100 oder 10.000 Menschen beobachten. Sie stören damit keinen anderen und können es gleich benutzen. (Persönliche Präferenzen, aus welchem Winkel man es betrachtet, was oder wen man neben sich haben will mal abgesehen). Grundsätzlich sind diese "öffentlichen Güter" wesentlich besser, als ihre privaten Gegenstücke, da sehr viele sie nutzen können ohne, dass jemand geschadet wird. Darunter zählt auch Wissen im Allgemeinen und Speziellen. Meine Erklärung, die ich hier schreibe kann von sehr vielen Menschen gelesen werden und sie behindern sich dabei nur minimal (wenn jetzt 1.000.000 Leute gleichzeitig diesen Artikel aufrufen kann es schon zu Serverengpässen kommen - aber das ist unwahrscheinlich). Die Sache hat nur einen entscheidenden Nachteil: Die Herstellung kostet. (Engl.: "There is no such thing as a 'Free Meal' - Somebody always has to pay." - dt: Es gibt kein "kostenloses Essen". Irgendjemand muss immer dafür zahlen). In meinem Fall ist es meine Zeit, die ich aufwende euch das zu schreiben. Im Falle des Feuerwerks muss die Herstellung der Böller bezahlt werden. Und jetzt kommen wir zu dem Punkt des Anstoßes: Wer bezahlt die Kosten, wenn alle den Nutzen haben können ohne sich gegenseitig zu behindern (und in Folge dessen zwar einen positiven Nutzen spüren, aber nicht bereit sind zu zahlen)? Ein Weg, der gegangen wird ist eine allgemeine Abgabe (nennen wir sie "Steuer") von allen gleichmäßig zu fordern. So kann sich niemand entziehen und alle können das Feuerwerk / meinen Beitrag nutzen. Jetzt gibt es aber Aufschreie der Blinden, die sagen "ich kann das aber nicht sehen" (sprich: Es ist nicht unbedingt gerecht es gleich aufzuteilen). Ein anderer Weg ist ein öffentliches Gut in ein privates Gut zu verwandeln. Dies passiert durch die Lizenzen. Mit Hilfe der Lizenzen werden mir Rechte an dem öffentlichen Gut eingeräumt, sodass ich die Benutzung einschränken kann. Nehmen wir meinen Beitrag her, so kann durch meine Lizenz die Veröffentlichung so behindert werden, dass man mich erst bezahlen muss, bevor man es sehen darf. Der Weg der Lizenzen wird also beschritten aus dem Grund, dass Leute für ihre Arbeit entlohnt werden wollen, die sie ansonsten nicht anfertigen würden, wodurch allen es schlechter gehen würde, wenn sie deren Werke nicht erleben könnten. Die Privatisierung der öffentlichen Güter wird in der Regel zeitlich beschränkt für einige Jahrzehnte, sodass am Ende der Laufzeit alle uneingeschränkt auf die ÖGüter zugreifen können. So hat der Hersteller eine gewisse Zeit ein Sondernutzungsrecht und damit die Gelegenheit seine Kosten wieder herein zu holen. Kritikpunkt: Mein Beitrag hat mich jetzt ca. eine halbe Stunde Zeit gekostet. Was wäre eine angemessene Entschädigung für meinen Aufwand? Der monetäre Gegenwert zu einer halben Stunde Arbeitszeit, würde ich persönlich sagen. Die meisten Künstler und Lizenzrechte-Vertreter sehen das jedoch anders und fordern hier unverhältnismäßig hohe Gegenwerte von Jahren für die halbe Stunde Zeit. (Aber ich glaub das führt zu weit ... Ziel war es nur zu erklären, warum es überhaupt Lizenzen gibt, nämlich als Mittel um aus einem öffentlichen Gut ein monetarisierbares privates Gut zu erzeugen)